


【嚣张】63章续车 巫哲

by xianerrr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 原文63章续车 handjob&blowjob 采蘑菇的小伙子上线
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerrr/pseuds/xianerrr
Summary: 开荤
Relationships: 林无隅/丁霁
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	【嚣张】63章续车 巫哲

【回到宿舍的时候都已经十点了。  
“这一晚上到底干什么了？”丁霁打开门进了宿舍，十分费解。  
“不知道，”林无隅进了屋，拿了换洗的衣服，“今天挺好，没有人抢浴室了……你赶紧的，洗澡。”  
“嗯。”丁霁进屋，拿了衣服出来的时候林无隅已经去对面浴室洗澡了。  
虽然不知道急什么，但他也马上进了浴室。  
虽然不知道急什么，但他今天洗澡的动作明显比平时要快，洗碗的时候头发都没擦，顶着毛巾就出来了。  
林无隅居然就光个膀子站在浴室门口，看到他出来说了一句：“洗这么久”  
“怎么了，你洗澡那边洗完澡等着这边尿尿么？”丁霁说  
“来亲一亲。”林无隅胳膊伸了出来。  
没等丁霁明白他要干嘛，他胳膊已经兜在了丁霁肚子上，然后猛地往他俩屋里一带。  
丁霁感觉自己被带的脚都差点儿离地：“哎！”  
林无隅把他拖到床边，往床上一抡：“喊吧，喊破喉咙也没人来救你！”  
丁霁摔倒在床上，本来还有点儿蒙，一听这话忍不住笑了起来：“你洗头的时候天灵盖儿没扣上么，进这么多水。”  
林无隅没说话，直接跳了起来。  
丁霁回过神的时候，他整个人都已经扑了过来，重重吻在了他唇上。】  
被砸这一下丁霁脑袋有点儿蒙，但是很快便反应过来，想起了早上林无隅在他耳边那句“今天晚上宿舍只有我们俩……”  
靠，没有人就肆无忌惮，有没有点学神的样子了。  
林无隅没有听到他内心的叫嚣，一只手已经从丁霁衣服的下摆伸进去，抚上了细瘦的腰慢慢地揉着。  
不轻不重的抚摸让丁霁觉得有点儿痒，刚想把林无隅的手扒拉开，他却突然向上，抚上了丁霁胸前的一点。  
丁霁心里一惊：“林……唔……” 林无隅没有给他开口的机会，舌头趁他不注意直接溜了进去，熟门熟路地找到了丁霁无处可避的舌，恶狠狠地咂了一下之后包裹着丁霁温柔地吮吸。  
手上的动作也没有停下，四指细细摸过丁霁的胸前，然后换了拇指，指腹捻上慢慢地揉搓之后带着指甲轻轻地搔刮。没两下就感觉到那一处挺立了起来，随之一起的还有丁霁逐渐急促的喘息。  
鸡哥动情了，林无隅愉快地想。  
动情的鸡哥此时并不好过，丁霁从没想过男生那可有可无的两点也可以被这样对待，而且居然…还挺舒服。  
而且更要命的是，他有反应了。  
丁霁害怕林无隅发现他的异常，毕竟亲两下摸两下就硬什么的……有损他老江湖的形象，于是伸手想把林无隅拉开。  
但是没想到林无隅像是早就知道他的反应似的，一把抓住他的手摁在了头顶，另一只手伸进了另一边衣服，哑着声音道：“别动。”  
然后重重吻上了丁霁，不像之前那样温柔，这次的吻带着十足的侵略性，疾风骤雨般掠过丁霁的唇舌，手上也加大了力度，不安分地在胸腹之间游走。  
丁霁被林无隅吻地喘不过气来，像只濒死的鱼，整张脸烧的通红，连耳朵根也带上了粉。  
忘记了之前的挣扎活动，当林无隅的手指再次重重碾过他胸前的红点时，丁霁的身体不受控制地抖了抖，微微弓起了腰。  
林无隅猛地停下了动作，抬起头看着身下的人。  
丁霁的眼角通红，仿佛还带着点泪，平时嚣张的气焰全不见了，水气蓊郁的双眼弥漫着大雾似的望着他，仍是喘息着，有点不解他为什么突然停下了。  
林无隅盯着丁霁微张的红红的唇，刚刚丁霁不自觉流露出的求欢举动让他硬地发痛，偏偏这人还露出这种无辜的眼神望着自己。  
林无隅觉得自己十八年的人生面临着极大的挑战。  
要了命了。  
没给丁霁反应的机会，林无隅再次吻了下去。  
手指插进丁霁发间，湿湿的头发这时已经半干，胡乱揉了揉，抚上丁霁的额角和眉骨。林无隅抬起头亲了亲丁霁发红的双眼，张嘴咬住了他的耳垂。  
“嘶，”丁霁锤了林无隅一下，“你属狗的吗？”  
林无隅笑了起来：“是啊，你身上一股包子味儿，特别香，没忍住。”  
“操……”丁霁也笑了，“你才是包子。”  
林无隅看着笑起来的丁霁，真神奇啊，他居然会喜欢上个假算命的，嗯……其实算的还挺准，算命的长得还帅，嗯…成绩也好，性格也可爱，虽然嘴有时候是臭了点吧，但是没关系，他挺喜欢，捡到宝了。  
丁霁见他好一会儿不动：“想什么呢？”  
林无隅说：“想我为什么这么喜欢你。”  
“靠……”丁霁没想到他这么说，“所以，…为什么啊？”  
丁霁突然有点紧张，不知道他会怎么说。  
“其实我也不知道，”林无隅轻轻揉着他的耳垂，“一开始以为你是个靠蒙乎人吃饭的假算命，天天带本看手相的书在身上，还搁那儿跟人一块儿卖西瓜。”  
“靠，我没有卖西瓜。”丁霁笑了起来。  
“但是后来发现，这假算命的居然也是个小学霸，还有个神仙奶奶，奶奶特别可爱，做的饭特别好吃，对我也特别好。”林无隅慢慢地说着，“刚开始是贪恋家的感觉吧，在奶奶家的时候特别放松，被宠着的那种有恃无恐的感觉让我很安心。但是后来，我发现是因为你，你……可能你自己没发现，你特别会照顾人。”  
丁霁愣了，“我？”  
“嗯，就有时候，特别招人喜欢。在我家跟我爸妈争论那次，特别帅。”林无隅笑了起来，“还有陪我去找我林湛的时候，特别帅。为了根冰棍儿跟人差点打起来的时候，特别帅。”  
丁霁被他说的有点儿不好意思，“我那是……一时冲动，哎主要是那人太欠揍。”  
林无隅啄了啄他的唇，“总之，你很好，哪里都好，我哪里都喜欢，喜欢的不得了。”  
丁霁被他这样直白的话弄得有点蒙，对谁都有些防备的林无隅放下了所有武装将一颗心捧到了他的面前。  
丁霁瞬间就有点儿想哭，太感动了。  
林无隅笑着揉了揉他的眼角，“别哭啊，哭软了可怎么办。”  
？  
刚刚那点儿感动瞬间消失不见，丁霁咬牙切齿地瞪着林无隅。  
林无隅对他愤怒的目光视而不见，好不容易宿舍没人，总要做点什么，不然老觉得对不起自己，事儿还没办完呢。  
于是凑到他耳边说：“鸡哥，我今天晚上……想吃鸡。”说完便将舌头探进了丁霁耳朵里。  
丁霁脑袋里“轰”的一声，全身的血仿佛都涌到了头顶，一张脸瞬间变得通红。丁霁艰难地掰开了林无隅的头：“别舔耳朵。”  
“那换别的。”林无隅说。  
说着便顺着耳朵向下一路沿着脖子吻到了锁骨，丁霁的锁骨特别好看，琵琶骨圆润挺直，薄薄覆着一层皮，那处凹陷也恰到好处，骨肉均匀。林无隅没忍住，在丁霁锁骨上咬了一口，留了个印。  
“哎林无隅我发现你真是属狗的啊。”丁霁说。  
“留个印。”  
林无隅掀起丁霁的衣服，密密麻麻的吻落到了丁霁胸前。林无隅的舌尖划过其中一点，绕着小尖尖打了几个转之后用嘴巴含住了，另一只手以相同的频率随着啃咬搔刮着。  
丁霁拼命忍着还是发出了一声难耐的喘息，在寂静的夜里格外清晰。  
林无隅的手突然伸进了丁霁裤子里握住了丁小霁，在他惊呼出声之前封住了他的唇。  
丁霁的性器光滑而挺直，毛发并不旺盛，干干净净的一根，跟他的主人一样，此刻在林无隅手心里灼热地跳动着。  
林无隅小心翼翼地慢慢撸动，仔细观察着丁霁的反应，一旦他表现出任何厌恶他都会立刻停止。  
但是丁霁没有，他只是烧红了脸，微微皱着眉头喘息着，咬着嘴唇不让呻吟溢出。  
林无隅另一只手将丁霁的裤子往下拉了拉，然后便探身下去。  
当丁霁终于反应过来林无隅要做什么时，林无隅已经含进了一个圆润的头。  
“啊--”丁霁浑身抖了一下，呻吟出声。林无隅的口腔灼热温暖，包裹着他最脆弱的部分，像归巢的鸟儿被熟悉的气息覆盖。他最喜欢的人在为他口，这个认知让他忍不住浑身颤抖。  
“等一下，林无隅，不要……嗯啊”  
林无隅此时也并不好受，丁霁的性器不小，和自己的差不多大，吞吐起来不太容易。而且林无隅此前也没有经验，怕牙齿磕着丁霁，只能尽力张大嘴巴用唇舌包裹着丁霁的性器艰难地吞吐。  
他喜欢丁霁，他想要丁霁舒服。  
“哈啊……嗯……你别……操……!”突然的一个深喉让丁霁的声音都变了调  
丁霁爽的指尖都蜷了起来，控制不住地攥紧了身下的床单，他甚至忍不住顶了顶胯，呻吟不住地从口中溢出。  
太爽了，丁霁迷迷瞪瞪地想。  
他悄悄向下看去，林无隅正伏在他两腿之间，半干的头发垂在眼前，挡住了他的半张脸。林无隅挺直的鼻梁下好看的嘴唇正包裹着他吞吐，吃不进整根，林无隅一只手在剩下半根上撸动，舌头时不时绕过顶端下的环沟，惹的丁霁一阵颤栗。  
丁霁忍不住半靠了起来，将手指插入林无隅发间，微微带了点力气向下压。  
感受到他的动作，林无隅抬眼向上看来，与丁霁的视线碰了个正着，眼里带了些揶揄。  
猛地跟林无隅视线相撞，丁霁有些不好意思，放开了他的头发，微微转开了眼。  
林无隅却不肯放过他，一个深喉将丁霁又逼得惊喘出声。  
操，要忍不住了。丁霁急促地喘息着，瘫回床上，用手臂遮住了眼睛。  
林无隅拉开他的手臂：“睁开眼睛看我。”  
丁霁睁开了眼睛，一双眼睛里大雾弥漫，被情欲染的通红的眼角和泛着粉的耳垂落入了林无隅眼中，他低头吻住了丁霁，一只手握着丁霁的性器撸动着。  
“爽吗？”林无隅哑着嗓子问  
丁霁毕竟还有几分脸皮在，红着眼角不肯说话。  
“不说？”林无隅手下加重了几分力道，不出意外地听到了骤然急促的喘息，但丁霁还是梗着喉咙不肯漏出呻吟，也不肯说话。  
林无隅勾着嘴角笑了，猛地俯下身又含住了丁霁的性器，与之前的轻重缓急徐徐递进不同，这次每一下都是深入喉咙的重重吮吸。  
“啊！别……不要……哈啊……慢一点……”丁霁受不住地呻吟，十指嵌入床单，眼角几乎落下泪来，声音也带了哭腔。  
林无隅没有听到自己想要的答案，反而吞吐的更深更重。  
丁霁终于受不住了，哭喘出声：“爽……很爽……林无隅……啊——”  
丁霁叫着林无隅的名字射了出来，林无隅没躲开被喷了一些在脸上。他抬眼看着发泄之后的丁霁。眼角真的滑落了两滴生理泪水，胸腔剧烈地起伏着，眼睛迷茫地看着天花板，好像还没反应过来发生了什么。  
林无隅心底瞬间软到不行，抹了抹嘴边的精液附身去吻丁霁，没想到丁霁居然躲开了：“不恶心啊？”  
林无隅愣了愣，反应过来是指刚射了他一嘴就去亲他，气笑了：“我都没嫌弃你，你还嫌弃上我了，这可是你自己的东西。”  
“不是，我不是嫌弃你……就，自己的玩意儿……你的我就不会嫌弃”丁霁胡乱说着，自己也不知道怎么表达。  
林无隅笑了：“我知道。”擦干净嘴抱住丁霁亲了亲。  
“那什么，你……你还没……”丁霁感觉到林无隅还顶着自己，艰难地嗫嚅出声。  
他不会也要我给他口吧！我不会啊！况且我还没准备好……不过他也给我了，嗯…还很爽，试一下也不是不可以……  
仿佛知道丁霁在想什么似的，林无隅笑着说：“我不用你，真的。我帮你是因为我想，我想让你舒服。”  
“可是我也想让你…”  
“真的不用，”林无隅打断他，  
“主要是我怕你给我磕坏了。”  
一听这话丁霁整个人翻了起来，气急败坏地瞪着林无隅，“我靠，你都可以我为什么不行？我……”  
林无隅也坐了起来笑着看着丁霁：“真不用，宝贝儿，下次吧啊，下次换你。”  
“你叫我什么？”  
“宝贝儿”  
“……噢，那你要不…去冲个冷水澡？”  
林无隅压着丁霁倒回了床上：“不用，这样就好。”  
说着就抓着丁霁的手覆到了自己的灼热上。丁霁的手有些凉，握着林无隅的那一刹那让林无隅整个人都如同过电一般发出了一声喟叹。  
丁霁刚刚冷却下来的脑子又“轰”一声炸开了。  
林无隅一只手带着他的手撸动，一边深深吻着丁霁，交换着唇舌。  
突然林无隅放开了他的手，“自己动，宝贝儿。”说着又探进了他的衣服蹂躏那早已烂熟的红点。  
靠……丁霁心里默默地骂着，手上却是很勤勉地动作着，不一会儿把自己又惹火了。  
林无隅很快发现了丁霁的不对劲，在他耳边吃吃笑着 ：“年轻人精力很是旺盛嘛……嘶——”  
丁霁被他说得脸上发红，手上徒然加了力道。  
“谋杀亲夫啊你这是。”  
“…你闭嘴。”丁霁狠狠道。  
林无隅捞起他的腰坐了起来，他把丁霁放在腿上，抓起两人的性器并在一起撸动。  
丁霁被他伺候的舒服，环着林无隅的脖子和他细细密密地接吻。  
不知过了多久，几十下又急又重的撸动之后，两人齐齐发出嘶哑的呻吟，一起喷射在了林无隅的手上。  
两个人都是筋疲力尽，倒在了床上。  
【丁霁闭着眼睛躺在床上，感觉整个人都是悬在空中的，床板像失去了实体。  
睁开眼睛也没有让他从悬空回到原处，支撑他漂浮的不是床，是感受。  
很舒服很爽的感觉。  
“我去洗个澡啊？”林无隅的声音在他耳边。  
“嗯？”丁霁应了一声，没听清。  
“洗澡，”林无隅动了动，放在他肚子上的胳膊收了回去，撑起了身体，“我去洗个澡……你要不要洗？”  
“我啊？”丁霁闭上了眼睛，“一会儿的。”  
“好。”林无隅附身在他嘴上亲了亲。  
然后床晃了一下，林无隅跳下了床，趿着拖鞋走出了房间。  
丁霁再次睁开眼睛，往房间里看了一圈儿。  
一切都跟平时并没有什么不同，不过……他突然注意到刚才林无隅出去的时候没有开门的声音。  
“林无隅！”丁霁吼了一嗓子。  
“嗯？”林无隅马上从厕所探出头。  
“你刚没关宿舍门？”丁霁吼。  
“是，”林无隅说，“怎么了？”  
怎么了？  
可以，很嚣张，很林无隅。  
“……没怎么。”丁霁说。  
林无隅关上厕所门，没一会儿传出了水声。  
丁霁继续在床上挺尸。  
顺便会议刚才他都干了点儿什么见不得人的事儿。  
忆了也就三秒，就有点儿不好意思再忆下去了。  
算了，干都干了，还忆个屁。  
丁霁坐了起来，手撑到床单上的时候感觉有点儿湿。  
他看了一眼，迅速收回了手。  
不是我，不关我事，我不知道。  
丁霁越过罪证跳下床，提了提裤子，把身上的衣服扯好，走出了房间。  
宿舍里一圈们都是关着的，他又过去看了看客厅的那个门……没有反锁。  
当然没有反锁，正常谁会进宿舍的时候把大门给反锁了。  
丁霁又打开了客厅的门，往外面走廊上看了一眼，听到点儿动静，还有些宿舍里有人，这会儿正在说话。  
小厨房里也有人，估计热宵夜，丁霁能看到人影来回晃着。  
一派祥和平静的宿舍之夜。】


End file.
